


So Be It

by Hello24



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello24/pseuds/Hello24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which the Doctor picks up a history nerd and instead of going on tons and tons of amazing adventures she insists on going to every historical turning point she can think of, and she brings up a lot of oppression issues and ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Be It

**Author's Note:**

> The Nuremberg Trials were the trials in which the Nazis in control of Jewish death camps were put on trial for what happened in the camps.

I stepped out of the closet into the atrium. The Doctor was fiddling with something again, sitting cross-legged on the floor like a preschooler. I chuckled at the eons-old man sitting like a child, and he looked up at me, first without recognition, then with confusion. His head cocked to the side when he was confused, like a little puppy. I laughed, which made him look even more confused. He asked,  
"Why are you dressed like that?"  
I looked down at my suit. It was not a woman's business suit, it was a man's suit from the 1940s. My (albiet short) hair was styled like a man of the era would style his, and my figure was hidden easily, even though the suit fit me well. In short, I looked like a man.  
"Doctor, we're going to the Nuremberg Trials, not a social."  
"I'm aware, that doesn't mean you need to dress like a man."  
"It means I need to attract less attention, and a woman sitting pretty at the Nuremberg Trials isn't exactly inconspicuous."  
He scowled.  
"I don't like it."  
"I don't like it either."  
"You shouldn't have to look like a man just to sit through a trial."  
"I know, but that was the era."  
His scowl deepened.  
"Then why are we going?"  
"Because sexist or not, this is an incredibly important point in Earth's history. This is the first time people were actually TRIED for crimes against humanity, for the horrible, horrible things they did to those people, and I want to hear the words come from the mouths of the accusers and the accused. This is something I need to hear, and if a means to my end is dressing up like a man, so be it."  
He nodded, his countenance almost grim.  
"So be it."


End file.
